


Backaches

by pumpkindragon



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkindragon/pseuds/pumpkindragon
Summary: Ichimaru has a backache. Aizen fixes it.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Backaches

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing explicit. Just trying to keep the writing flowing while I think on my other stories.

The first night you crawled into bed with me, I didn’t notice anything amiss other than you were a little more wiggly than usual. When it persisted for three nights, I grew concerned. 

“Ichi…” The fourth night you came in around midnight, worming your way into my bed. You grumbled as i said your name, tucking your head against my shoulder. I will not be distracted by your kisses tonight. 

“Ichimaru.” You sigh and look up, having finally wiggled into a comfortable position. 

“What is it, Aizen-sama?” I turn over in the bed, mussing your carefully calculated position, and you grumble under your breath. I run a hand down your back and you choke back a scream. 

“What ails you?” I demand, withdrawing my hand. 

“Just a back ache, Aizen-sama.” Your voice descends a register, not quite a whine. 

“For four nights? Let me see.” You make sounds of discomfort as you obligingly roll onto your stomach. I push down the covers, but there is no bruising on your fair skin. I put my hands on your back, finding hard knots under your skin. 

You hiss as I begin to rub. I reach over to the bedside table and get some massage oil, putting some on your back after warming it in my hands. Then I rub your abused muscles, listening to your squeaks and hisses of discomfort. 

“No more training, Gin. Not until you stop hurting.” I command, and I feel your grumble of assent. I keep up my ministrations for nearly an hour before you begin to snore softly. I pull the covers back up and arrange myself around you, my hand resting on your hip.


End file.
